UN SUEÑO
by EugeBlack
Summary: RHr. Ron va a visitar el lugar en donde está su pareja...


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**Un Sueño**

_Si tan solo tuviera un chance  
Para poder verte otra vez  
No sabes cuántas cosas te diría  
Ni cuántos abrazos te daría_

El camino me parecía muy largo, y la lluvia arreciaba con fuerza. Escuchaba el estruendo de los truenos y relámpagos, y no me importaba empaparme, porque ya mi corazón estaba cansado de tanto llorar, qué más daba que me mojara también por afuera…

Finalmente llegué a tu tumba, al lugar donde tu hermoso cuerpo descansa desde hace cinco años. Que largos han sido estos años, sin tenerte a mi lado… ¡me haces tanta falta!. Siento un par de lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas, hasta que finalmente caen en la lápida.  
"Hermione Jane Granger (1980-1998)  
Adorada hija, amiga, novia. Siempre te tendremos presente en nuestros corazones".

Intento calmarme, pero simplemente no puedo, las lágrimas no dejan de brotar, no puedo controlarme, me es imposible. Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, recuerdo claramente como si hubiera sucedido ayer, aquel nefasto día en que te fuiste de mi lado, y contigo se fueron mis alegrías y esperanzas.

Prefiero bloquear ese pensamiento, empiezo a recordar cuando te conocí en primer año en Hogwarts, y pensaba que eras una insufrible sabelotodo… ¡qué tonto era en ese entonces al no darme cuenta de lo maravillosa e increíblemente madura que eras!. Después en segundo año me empecé a interesar en ti, aunque no quería darme cuenta y peleábamos por cualquier cosa, ¡me preocupé tanto cuando quedaste petrificada por el basilisco!. En ese momento me di cuenta que me importabas mucho, pero por mi inmadurez y terquedad me negaba a darme cuenta de cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti. En tercer año me sentí tan orgulloso de ti cuanto pusiste en su lugar al idiota de Malfoy, te estabas convirtiendo en una señorita muy valiente, bueno, más valiente de lo que ya eras. En cuarto año me puse tan celoso de que salieras con Krum, nada mas recordarlo hace que se me revuelva el estómago de los celos y la rabia que sentía al ver que bailabas y disfrutabas con él, en vez de estar a mi lado, todavía era muy inmaduro y era incapaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para confesarte mis sentimientos; en vez de eso nos la pasamos el resto del cuarto y quinto año peleando por cualquier tontería. Era mi absurda manera de hacerte ver que me importabas.

_Si tan solo pudiera tocarte  
Y tenerte a mi lado otra vez  
No sabes cuán feliz me harías  
De escuchar tu voz otra vez_

Después en el verano antes de comenzar sexto año estábamos todos en La Madriguera, y pasabas mucho tiempo con Harry, casi ignorándome. En ese entonces nuestro amigo necesitaba el mayor apoyo posible por la muerte de Sirius, y sin embargo me daban unos celos terribles, se me metió en la mente la estúpida idea de que estabas enamorada de él, y que siempre me verías como un amigo, un hermano, sin darme la oportunidad de expresarte todo el amor que sentía. Una noche de luna llena, ¡qué hermosa esa noche, me seguiste al jardín, estabas preocupada porque me notabas muy extraño, taciturno, te repetí mil veces que no me pasaba absolutamente nada. Pero me conocías muy bien, me miraste un rato a los ojos, esa mirada con esos ojos cafés espectaculares, tan expresivos… e inmediatamente supiste lo que pasaba por mi mente. Me diste un abrazo tan fuerte que casi cortó mi respiración, aunque no me importaba, tenerte así era lo mejor que me había pasado, luego me miraste a los ojos de nuevo y me dijiste que me amabas. En ese instante mi mundo se paralizó, repitiendo esas dos palabras en mi mente una y otra vez, saboreándolas… ¡nunca pensé que ese momento llegaría!... Te miré a los ojos, agarré suavemente tu quijada y te besé tiernamente, luego me devolviste con pasión ese beso; no quería que acabara esa noche, quería demostrarte que te amaba, que eras lo más importante en mi vida y que nunca te dejaría ir. Esa cálida noche de luna llena de agosto nos hicimos novios.

A pesar de ser novios nuestras discusiones sin sentido continuaban en el colegio, y siempre te seguía pidiéndote perdón casi de rodillas, temeroso de que me fueras a terminar, nada más la idea de no recibir mas esos abrazos, esos dulces besos, tu cálida mirada, tu sonrisa perfecta, sentir tu cabeza en mi pecho… me volvía loco. Fue terrible cuando un día en abril me pasé con las bromas y te molestaste de verdad, dejándome de hablar por más de dos semanas. Me estaba volviendo loco, te había herido sin intención, y lo estaba pagando muy caro, tu silencio y tu gélida mirada me destrozaban el corazón. La manera en que nos reconciliamos me sorprendió mucho, ya que siempre habías sido muy decorosa y disciplinada. Acabábamos de ganar la Copa de Quidditch, y muchas chicas fueron hasta donde estaba, a abrazarme y felicitarme, y tu simplemente te mantenías a raya, hasta que no aguantaste más los celos, llegaste hasta donde estaba y me besaste de una manera tan apasionada… luego te rodeé con el brazo y le dijiste a todas las chicas que se largaran, que no tenían nada que hacer ahí. En un principio me dio pena que eso sucediera frente a todos los alumnos y profesores, pero el hecho de tenerte a mi lado hacía que no me importara enfrentarme a lo que fuera. Tenías ese efecto tan maravilloso en mí.

_Si tan solo tuviera el chance  
De poder despertar de este mal sueño  
En el que por años de años  
Ya no estás más a mi lado  
_  
Después, ese último verano antes de salir de Hogwarts, y nuestro último verano juntos, fue tan especial, el mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Poco a poco nuestras tontas peleas habían disminuido, y nuestro nivel de comprensión mutua mejoraba día a día. Pasábamos largas noches hablando de nuestros planes a futuro, de la Gran Guerra que estaba en pleno desarrollo, me contabas con ilusión tus planes para ser una sanadora, y yo te contaba mi sueño de ser el guardián de los Chudley Cannons.

Una noche, salimos a dar una vuelta, estábamos cumpliendo un año de novios. Pasé semanas preparando esa noche, la cena, las velas, la música, quería que todo fuera mágico para ti, mi princesa. Después de cenar y bailar, nos empezamos a besar, nos acostamos sobre la manta, la noche era estrellada, todo era perfecto. Antes de darme cuenta, ya me había quitado la camisa y estaba desabotonando tu blusa, te deseaba tanto, quería hacerte mía, quería estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Antes de seguir te pregunté si estabas segura, me respondiste que nunca habías estado tan segura de algo y me sonreíste con picardía. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se unieron en uno solo, siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas en el cielo, fue tan especial, las suaves caricias, los tiernos besos, te penetré con el mayor cuidado posible para no hacerte daño, quería que lo disfrutaras y que nunca olvidaras ese momento. Me pareciste tan hermosa, tan mujer. Después de ese momento tan especial, me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaríamos juntos. **  
**

Y así transcurrió nuestro último año en el colegio, conociéndonos más, queriéndonos más… hasta que finalmente llegó la noche de la gran batalla, el momento en que se decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico. Harry, tú y yo éramos los únicos estudiantes que pelearíamos en la batalla, por ser miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Me sentía muy esperanzado, confiaba en que Harry vencería al Señor Tenebroso, y que poco a poco volveríamos a tener la paz que tanto deseábamos… seríamos felices, y al salir del colegio te pediría matrimonio, quería despertarme todos los días a tu lado, oler tu dulce perfume todo el tiempo, decirte cada día que te amaba con todo mi ser, tener hijos, estaba seguro que serías la mejor madre para mis hijos…

_Un mal sueño  
Que no me ha dejado dormir en paz  
Que no me deja ser feliz  
Porque mi corazón no para de llorar  
_

La guerra estuvo muy cruenta, decenas de heridos de ambos lados, me batí con varios mortífagos y salí casi ileso, hice todo lo posible por no perderte de vista, pero había mucho ruido, confusión y rayos en el ambiente. En los instantes que te perdí de vista te batiste con Bellatrix Lestrange, la asesina de Sirius. Cuando te vi corrí a socorrerte, esquivando maldiciones, pero llegué muy tarde; Lestrange te lanzó el Avada Kedavra, y no lo pudiste interceptar. Vi tu cara de sorpresa, y como caías en el suelo, así sin más. Todo perdió sentido para mi, no me percataba de los aurores que estaban alrededor y se batían con Lestrange y otros mortífagos, me negaba a aceptar lo que había sucedido, me obligué a creer que solo dormías… no estaba preparado para aceptar la triste realidad. A los instantes quedé inconsciente.

Había sido víctima de varios aturdidores, y cuando desperté, tres días después, todo había pasado, Harry había vencido a Voldemort y los mortífagos estaban en Azkaban, esperando para ser enjuiciados. Hubiera preferido no despertar nunca, no quería enfrentarme a tu pérdida, a que más nunca volvería a verte, abrazarte, besarte, hacerte el amor. No me importaba nada, no me importaba que Voldemort estuviera muerto… la alegría y mis esperanzas se habían ido contigo.

_Un terrible sueño  
Que empezó aquel día gris  
En que te fuiste de este mundo  
Para más nunca volver  
_

Ayer soñé contigo, estábamos juntos en una pradera, te veías muy hermosa vestida de blanco, tenías una expresión de paz muy hermosa en la cara, y me sonreíste, haciéndome sonreír de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Casi me suplicaste que siguiera adelante, que te guardara como un bonito recuerdo, que fuera feliz.

¿Pero cómo?. Lo he intentado, créeme que lo he intentado, he viajado, he tenido novias, estoy jugando con los Chudley Cannons, comparto un departamento con Harry, que ahora es un gran auror, el mundo está en paz… Pero simplemente no puedo olvidarte, no puedo superar el hecho de que ya no estés a mi lado. Eres mi primer pensamiento al levantarme y mi último al acostarme, todos los días le ruego a Dios que esto no sea más que un sueño, un terrible sueño, y que cuando me despierte estés a mi lado, regañándome por cualquier estupidez que haya dicho o hecho.

Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por lograr lo que me pediste en el sueño, por ser feliz. Se que será muy difícil, porque aun llevo tatuado tu nombre en cada parte de mi cuerpo, tu aroma, tu voz, la sensibilidad de tu piel. Siempre estarás en mi corazón Hermione, siempre, eres el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela, y siempre vivirás en mí, aunque la muerte nos haya separado tan pronto. **  
**

"_Fin"_

**EugeBlack**

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_


End file.
